This project deals with a CT based treatment planning system for clinical use in radiation therapy. A large data base, generated from the teletherapy equipment (Mev. XII and Mev. VI), has been entered into the system and a faithful representation of the radiation field in digital form has been accomplished. External Beam treatment planning has been well-documented; brachytherapy documentation has been completed. Color-coded isodose distributions can be superimposed on selected CT cuts. This has improved the methods of dose delivery. The utilization of the system in routine treatment planning has dramatically increased.